


Warm me up

by AdorableGemeaux



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Caught, F/M, Fucking, Funny, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sexual Content, Sleeping Together, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableGemeaux/pseuds/AdorableGemeaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sticking to the plan had it's benefits. When Reiner comes home from night shift on the walls, he need a little warming up. And things go bump in the night. Will they ever return home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bed Sheets

Rain tapped against the window glass amongst the shuffles of raincoats being discarded. Stick to the plan, that was all they had to do, just stick to it, to get home. Together.

His shift of overseeing the walls was finally over, as he stifled a yawn and shifted his coat to the rack, entering the small house he shared with Bertholdt. Two small twin beds that had been placed together tightly. Running a hand through his damp blonde hair, he watched the rise and fall of the sheets. A mess of dark black strands against a sea of golden locks.

So Annie had snuck in again; huh?

As he slowly stripped from his uniform, placing it with Bert's over the back of a chair, his boots kicked to the side. Boxers discarded too, being soaked from the rain, grasping the corner of the blanket. Shifting under the blankets, behind Bertholdt, knowing his arms to be placed around Annie.

He coiled and arm around the taller boy's waist and dragged him back against him, earning a soft groan amongst the pillow. The warm skin of his back meshing with Reiner's cooler skin made him shiver. The night was only beginning.

He smirked he knew exactly what to do next. Without any further words he grasped the boys hips and grinded his hardening manhood against the taller boy's rear soft lustful pants escaped his own lips from doing so. Whining the boys' name as his mouth assaulted the back of his neck with bites and kisses. "Mmm- .. Bert~"

Cracking his eyes open he gasped at the marks that would be left at the nape of his neck, letting one of his hands free from Annie's form curled against him. Turning softly to greet the male. Reiner took advantage of this as he shifted that he was leaning over the tall male.

His hands on either side of his head clasping the pillows. As he crashed his lips onto his, Bert lapsed a slender arm around his neck, feeding his hungry kiss, his hand gripping his hair playfully. Within moments the kiss broke, leaving strands of saliva to the others mouths with a smirk on Reiner's lips, he traced his hand across his smooth stomach.

He remained wary not to touch Annie in her sleep. Fingertips skimming across the hem of his boxers, tented by his hardening member. knowing the lanky male was just as aroused as he was. Bert' opened his mouth to protest but was silenced his rough kiss.


	2. Midnight Mumbles

"Nnnngh…!" Biting down on his bottom lip to stifle the moan, Bertholdt let out a flustered breath. As beads of sweat formed on his brow, feeling too hot in his night shirt. Of course, Reiner knew this. Sliding down the bed, his hand grip at Bert's knees forcefully parting them, as he leant down brushing his cheek against the clothed manhood. He couldn't handle much more of this teasing. His strong hands slipped under the shirt. Soon cast to the floor.

His thumbs hooked the corners of the shirt, and dragged it up to expose his chest. Running over his soft skin, coming to the taller males nipples, as he pinched and teased them, becoming stiffer with the sensual touch.

"re-.. eh!.. Reiner..!"

Crawling up the bed, his almost painfully stiff erection brushing against his own toned stomach as he did so, he stifled a growl, resting his hips roughly to Bert's his throbbing erection resting against his clothed one, as he cursed as the fabric rubbed against him. Brining his tongue down to suck and bite at the males tender skin.

Bertholdt shivered in pleasure, his hands gripping the sheets, his eyes casting to Annie, as he noticed her form moving. He panicked, as his heart sped up, he held his breath to almost pretend this wasn't happening. Shit. Oh fuck no. Please no.

As her arms stretched above her head they returned around herself as she coiled up in the blanket more. That was close to-

Reiner then decided that moment was best to slip his hand down Bert's pants and grasp his member. Earning a gasp from the males lips. " Ahhh~ nnnghhhh~" He wanted it so badly now, he couldn't deny it. As he raised his hips thrusting into Reiner's hand. Exhaling sweetly as he shuddered once the male ran his thumb over the slit his hips bucked. With that the blonde dragged the makes pants off, forcefully grasping the males hips to him and pulled him onto his lap, their raging erections grinding hard against one another, the brunette had never been so hard, He wanted Reiner to take him now, to fuck him until he could barely walk.

But would he get the chance to, or would someone walk in on them?


	3. Twisting Kisses

As beads of sweat rolled down their bodies, a ragged breath escaped from Bert's lips. His tongue running along his bottom lip before his hips arched beneath Reiner. The grinds were becoming intense, as the muscular blonde leant down biting into the boy's neck, marking him with love bites. His fingertips teased the member in his tented pants. Playfully grasping it now and again. Catching a deep moan from the taller boy.

Reiner felt a hand to the back of his neck pulling him close as Bert embedded what short nails he had into the shoulders of the other boy, cursing his name under his breaths. " ..F- fuck..!"

Soft traces of fingertips brushed across his stomach, leaving butterflies to emerge in the pit of Bertholdt's stomach as he whined, being a little louder than he should have been. Reiner grinned as he forcefully parted his legs a little more as a scowl of want came from his lips. It had been too long since the last time they did this. They felt a slight tug on the sheets but ignored it, caught up in one another.

Fingers clutching the sheets as rose tinted cheeks emerge on Bert. As Reiner's fingertips dug beneath the waistband. "N –Nggghh ! Rei- ..!" The teasing was starting to take it's toil. Reiner stopped to gaze down at the lover beneath him as he parted his lips to speak. As sudden kick to his side caused him to fall off the bed with a sudden force. As a petite slender frame slipped onto Bertholdt's hips straddling them.

Reiner looked up in shock, his jaw hanging open as he was cast on the floor as naked as the day he was born. As he exclaimed in a rough tone, clutching the side that had been hit. " Tch!.. That the fuck?!"

" You selfish jerks. And in bed right beside me too." A scowl came from soft pink lips, as sharp blue hues glared down at the muscular blonde.

"But- .. Ann-" Reiner tried to cut through her words but she snapped back quicker. " You. Being a fucking tease as always, You couldn't have been any louder could you." Strands of light blonde hair framed her face as she turned to the taller male she was latched onto. " and you.." Annie lifted her night shirt by the hem and pulled it up over her body as she threw it to the male on the ground. Leaving her in a soft lightly laced pair of bra and panties. Bertholdt froze as the female before him as little beads of sweat rolled down his cheeks.

Glancing up at Bert, a grin took to her lips as she took his slender hands she guided them over her toned hips to lock them behind her, as she placed her hands on his chest, his heart was a blur. Thumping at what she would possibly do.

"You moaning .." She placed a kiss beside Reiner's bite mark. ".. whining.." She placed a kiss to his throat .. "taunting and pent-up" .. She nipped at his earlobe softly with her teeth .. " ..Asshole." As she crashed her lips to his, she sank her teeth along his bottom lip playfully as she tugged it slight before releasing it, a flicker of her tongue across the marked skin as she brought her hips down against his clothed manhood.

Her underwear grinding against the fabric causing friction, As the boy jerked his hips in surprise. Reiner could only stare in awe as his dick gave a twitch, grabbing it he stroked at the sight before him.

Would he be allowed to join in or was he in the dog house?


	4. This isn't fair

Taunting and teasing. As the petite blonde rolled her hips as her lips emitted a purr. Her hands finding Bert's shoulders as he slipped down the bed. A small smile to his lips, as his fingers hooked in her underwear and snapped back toward him earning a whine from her lips as the fabric slicked against her wetness.  
A grin spread to her lips, two could play at that game, as her fingers traced down his fine abs before resting on the hem of his boxers. Feeling the taller male shift his hips in frustration.

"Annie.." His voice hoarse as his tongue ran across dry lips. She dared.

Pulling his boxers slow. Exposing him fully, his head rolled back as the cool air his against his erect member. Lost in that moment he stiffened the moment he felt something hot and wet across it. Bert's eyes snapped to Annie. Positioned between his knees as she parted them.

Her hips raised as her head dipped lower, blonde wisps of hair skimming across his skin. A blush across his cheeks as her tongue placing teasing strokes to his member. Running over his sensitive slit. His hands gripped the sheets as his heart surged. His body coated in soft beads of sweat. "Hnnnnngg..!"

Lost in their own world. Reiner had made his way to the bottom of the bed, his throbbing member between his thighs. As his hands laced up across Annie's toned thighs. As his fingers skimmed across her underwear, feeling the soft silk completely soaked. The muscular blonde's thumb ran over her pearl causing a moan to escape from her throat against Bert's member causing him to groan.

Rubbing his thumb in a circular motion across her pearl her body shuddered. Grinning he tilted his head before parting his lips and letting it swipe across the wet fabric gaining her sweet taste. And a reaction of her hips dipping. Her tongue rolling over Bert's hard cock coated in her saliva. "A- . . . –Ahhhh~" She cooed as his fingers dipped under the underwear sliding it down her legs, before returning his tongue to her petals, slicking and sliding his tongue between them before flicking over her pearl, as she grasped Bert's hips for support.

Getting a little rougher, Reiner crawled up on the bed behind her, his hands snaking around to her chest groping her perked breasts playfully, as a string of swear words escaped her lips from the rush of pleasure and pulling her upright as his hard member grinded across her petals, slicking and coating his member from her juices. "Ahh-.. Rei- ..Reiner!" She'd squeaked, as she rested the back of her head on his shoulder.

Bertholdt watched the view before him a beautiful sight. The other males cock thrusting along her. As he turned to his knees before her, his head lowered to her breasts. Reiner's hands slipped down to her hips to hold her. As the taller boy's mouth latched onto her little perked nipples, earning a gasp from her. As his fingers teased her other nipple, play twisting, pinching and pulling lightly.  
"Please! T - . . . this isn't fair~ " Annie moaned.

"Oh?" Reiner mused. As Bertholdt looked up, his mind racing as he had a sweet smirk on his lips. Taking his turn to talk. "Well what about if I do … this~"

 

What could Bertholdt possibly be about to do?!


	5. Hoisted Touches

Bertholdt mused sweetly, knowing how much she wanted it now. It wasn't the first this had happened. He pulled her onto his hap, his stiff member resting against her. Feeling himself twitch with the friction of skin against skin, beads of sweat trickled down his neck, as he latched his mouth to her throat, marking her with little bites. As she shifted against him with a sweet moan, he gave a dominant growl from his throat. Flicking his gaze to Reiner. Causing her body to shiver from the tone.

As Reiner shifted from the bunk bed. In this unused building that  would be for future recruits it had remained abandoned.  Annie had  luckily been on Nigh duty also but her shift finished early.  She knew what would be happening tonight,  but she never expected this.   Her heart racing as the two males towered and fought for dominance.,

Reiner knew what he wanted. That glint was in his eye as he smirked.  Leaving the two. As Bertholdt pulled a piece of cloth from under the pillow.  He earned a wondrous look from her but she didn’t protest. It was something new, and there was trust. So much trust,   pleasure and passion.  He tied it around her eyes, blindfolding her as she let a gasp as a strong hand grasp squeezed her perked bottom. Placing light kisses to her lips as he waited for  Reiner to return. Leaning into her ear as she felt his got breath against the shell of her ear.

" You know, I may be a tease. But you… know I'll punish you for kicking Reiner." With that he'd caught her off guard. The husky tone, as his hands caressed lower along her torso.  He'd slip a finger along her wet petals until inside her. As she let out a hitched gasp. His long slender finger dipping deep inside her at a teasingly slow rate. Before picking up speed,  Coating him in her juices. As his curled his fingers slightly  he could feel her back arch.

"A..A-Ah! B..Be-rt.. Bert!" She whined. As his finger skimmed over her g-spot, her hips bucked lightly on their own, his thumb gently stroking her pearl at the same time. "Hmm?" He mused, knowing exactly what he was doing. As he caught the sound of Reiner approaching. As the blonde clutched herself against Bert.

His hands slipped around her waist he hoisted her softly. As Reiner slipped the straps of her Uniform were over her arms,  waist and thighs. The cold metal buckles against her skin caused her to shiver. "W..Wait, what the .fuck?" Ber—Reiner what are yo-" As Reiner caught his lips to hers she was silenced. Bert's hand slipping from her as he adjusted her straps to bind her. As he raised her arms he bound them to the board under the mattress of the top bunk.  
  
Then adjusting the torso, he had it so that she was left a few inches higher,  hovering slightly off the bed, with her being so petite. His hand slipping along her wet pussy she muffled a moan into Reiner’s kiss.  He placed a hand on Reiner’s shoulder, causing the make to draw  back. 

 Crashing his lips onto his,  in a dominant kiss, taking him by surprise as he  pressed his  body to his.  As Bert  watched Annie from the corner of his eye.  He pushed  As he lifted Annie a little.  Reiner slipped beneath Annie lying back against the bed. His face against her womanhood,  As his tongue ran along her,  she trembled.  Pulling his  strong arms up to  grasp her hips from beneath, as his tongue traced and tasted her. 

As Bertholdt watched the two, he rested himself on Reiner’s hips. As his fingers placed across his chest, tracing across his nipples. Leaning over to let his mouth place kisses along his well toned muscled, Slipping down his lap,  his erection stroked against Reiner’s, causing a groan from the male. Before shuffling lower down the bed.

  
As his mouth soon came to the leaking member, wanting to relieve the  blonde a little. The taller make slicked his tongue across the underneath of Reiner cock.  Cursing Reiner jerked his hips lightly ins surprise.  Tasting his pre when he ran his tongue across the tip.  As Bert’s hand soon took over in place of his mouth, pumping the male, as he brought his hips back up using his hand to grind both their stiff erections against one another.  
   
Surprised by his actions a moan emitted from Reiner’s throat, as his tongue lapped against Annie’s pearl who squirmed under the pleasure. “Mmmm! Ah, please... I... - I can’t take much more.”  
 Bert hearing this remained quiet, her tone was wet with lust and need and he wanted to hear  more of it.  
  
Would he  let her have it or  was Reiner going to get all the fun?

  
 /   /   /   /   /   /   /

 

COMMENT AND REVIEW.

Please Review it really helps motivate this story  <3


	6. Finale

Between muffled moans and pants she shivered. Her soft skin adorned with goose bumps as Bertl’s fingers reacted over her milky skin. Still hoisted in the air, he forcefully pulled on a strap which caused her to drop onto Reiner. His hands catching her in time as she pulled her down his body, sitting more upright. Feeling quite in heat if such a thing existed for them. Her petite body pressed suddenly to his, with a jolt of pleasure as her soaking pulsing pussy had slicked against his member. With a grunt, he shifted and let Bertholdt clamber in beside them, as she let Annie straddle Bertl.

His eyes met with hers as her lips parted in a needy whine. She raised her hips as her hands guided him to her entrance, letting him slip a little inside her she soon dropped her hips taking him in, shuddering at his size.  
As his hands found her hips, he rocked her into a steady rhythm, giving a gentle build up, Reiner had watched the sight, his hand firmly stroking his needy cock. As he crawled over to the pair he grasped Annie’s breasts from behind, pinching her tender nipples, earning a delightful moan that made his cock twitch in lust. Thrusting upwards Bertholdt sank his cock deeper and deeper into her, soaked in her juices he let out a shushed groan as he penetrated her. Still having some of the loose straps on her he tugged under her breasts to pull her into a heated kiss.

at this moment Reiner decided it was time for a little payback, as her hips were arched causing her rear to rise Reiner generously coated himself with the ointment in the small jar at the foot of the bed. Slicking he head of his cock to her neglected hole, he grunted and gave a small thrust into her; as she gasped, he buried himself deeper into her, picking up the speed to match with Bert. Fucking her senseless as she could feel their two hard members getting deeper and faster inside her, Reiner groaning as he could swear he could feel Bertholdt’s as her wetness.  
Lost in the bliss as they moved together as one, Annie buried her face into Bertl’s neck.”Nnnmmmmh.. I’m going to-..” The boys already knew she was feeling her body tense up as they came towards their climax. As Reiner slicked a hand between them stroking her swollen pearl she threw her head back to his shoulder as her hips bucked, that last touch setting her over the edge as her climax came, both boys filling her with her hot seed as they collapsed beside one another, Annie curled up to Bertl’s lanky form as Reiner grabbed the sheets dragging them over them. As they drifted off, but more before giving the other males ass a firm squeeze gaining a soft groan.


End file.
